Cybertronians' Avatars
by Prime627
Summary: The Autobots need a new home after losing both Cybertron and Earth. They settle on Pandora and Nemesis and Optimus go out to settle a place with the natives, the Na'vi, making friends and making enemies. And then the Decepticons come...
1. Chapter 1

The Autobots needed a home after the war of Cybertron, and so they found one. It was a strange planet with strange beasts. In the night, they lost most of their warriors, all of their scientists that were figuring out the food chain, and all but one medic and all but one femme. All that remained was Optimus himself, Nemesis, Ratchet, Arcee, and Bumblebee. The rest were gone.

Before Perceptor died, he created machines, great machines and chains of systems to accomplish one thing: allow the Autobots to survive. The top of the food chain appeared to be a primitive race that relied on bows and arrows and mounts to do their bidding. They did not know what they were called, and Optimus was immediately interested.

Perceptor's inventions resulted in two identical, fully mature avatars that resembled the top of the food chain, the blue and navy blue striped race with sharp teeth and wide eyes always taking in the beauty of their planet. To the Autobots, it could be beautiful, if they could cycle a proper intake.

Ratchet passed out masks that filtered the toxins out of the air, already wearing his. "This is unfortunate," he said softly. Nemesis slapped his mask on and breathed deeply, sharing everyone's thoughts: _We can_ breathe _again_. "Percy made two avatars, and they are fully mature. Arcee, yours is a baby still, which is rather unfortunate, but can be worked around. They mature slowly outside of their pod. You will wander after Optimus and Nemesis later. Bumblebee, yours is still an embryo."

Bumblebee nodded. Even though Ratchet repaired his throat from where Megatron grabbed him and shook him, he was still quiet. Some things just didn't require speaking, Optimus supposed.

Nemesis clapped his servos together. "So we go in, dream, and become one of them. Got it."

Optimus patted his brother's knee. "It cannot be that simple."

"Oh, it is. Percy knew no one was as smart as him, so he made it so simple Nemesis could do it without help."

Nemesis grinned at his brother. "Let's go check out the avatars."

 **ooo**

Arcee's avatar fluttered her hands and kicked her feet in her tank. She was as nervous as a butterfly sitting in sight of a frog, and Optimus adored her. He loved Arcee's avatar, and he wondered if he and Arcee would end up mated in their new bodies. Nemesis was in love with his avatar.

"Look at him! Oh, he's beautiful!"

The avatar was darker blue with purple stripes instead of navy. Optimus' looked more like the natives, yet that didn't bother any of them. Sometimes the avatar's had minds of their own. Ratchet laid his friends in their chambers, preparing them to connect with their bodies once he laid them out.

"It may be a bit shocking at first."

"Do it," Nemesis chirped as the lid to his chamber closed. He was excited. Optimus could feel it like electricity coursing through his veins, and he had to admit it.

He was excited, too.

 **ooo**

When he woke, everything was different. Everything was the same. There was no change. Everything changed.

He blinked his eyes, touched his arms, his chest, his legs. His strong, strong fleshy legs that couldn't possibly be real.

Nemesis was whooping. "I'm sexy!" He jumped up, staggered, and fell on his butt. Ratchet helped him up, helped both brothers stand. The Cybertronian bodies towered over the native-like avatars, but that was alright.

"I told you it would be shocking!"

They stretched, jogged in place, and then around the room. Nemesis pushed his naked body to the limit, sprinting and jumping and rubbing at his shoulders, his arms in disbelief.

"In the dark, we glow!"

Optimus laughed softly and he focused, making his skin pulse, making the little bio-lights dotting his arms and shoulders and back and legs and face light up with color. "I can glow in the sunlight."

"Whoa!" Nemesis cheered, making his lights pulse and flicker in a dizzying manner that left him breathless from awe and from the effort. "Beautiful. Is that appropriate to say? I am beautiful."

"And you are late," Ratchet growled. He shoved clothes and packs at them. "Cover yourselves, will you?"

Optimus stepped into the large shorts and buttoned the shirt up, chuckling softly. They knew about _clothes_. The Cybertronians had capes and dresses. Those were _clothes_. Ratchet just made _shirts_ and _shorts_.

Nemesis dressed slower, still admiring his body before he touched his brother's hair and tugged on the long braid. "You'll never guess what this does."

Optimus, when he was dressed, played with his brother's hair. He moved the thick black hair around, then looked at the long braid that fell to his brother's aft. He lifted it, marvelling it.

"Touch the end."

The hair moved back and tendrils, soft tendrils that pulsed with life, curled around his fingers and he gasped at the energy there before the tendrils released him and tucked back into the hair.

"It _bonds_ us to _mounts_."

Optimus made a soft sound. Nemesis picked up on things immediately after glimpsing things. Optimus had to dedicate himself to hours of study before he wanted to call himself understanding.

"They have a native language you must learn." Ratchet watched them. "Please don't get yourself killed, and remember the goal: finding a place to call home."

Nemesis and Optimus nodded in agreement and focused themselves on the mission. Mostly.

 **ooo**

They ran together, climbed trees and sprinted through the dirt and bushes and plants that were larger than they. They spooked small animals that bleated and chirped, and they watched giant things fly in the sky. Nemesis wanted one as a mount. He was drawn to them. Optimus would rather his feet stay on the ground.

They had only left base camp an hour ago, and had no reason to think that they were being watched, so they missed the female hiding herself in the trees.

Optimus helped his brother avoid the larger animals that had hammers for heads and muscular, armored bodies that could surely kill them. Feathers danced on their heads, communicating and making them almost predictable if they could understand the meaning. Nemesis called them territorial, and Optimus had to agree after the beasts chased them past some invisible line that stopped the large male from following.

They laid on the grass, panting heavily. Nemesis was laughing soon, elbowing his brother. "You were scared."

"You screamed like a femme in heat."

"You scream like a femme regardless!" Nemesis jumped at his brother, wrestling him.

The female grew interested, edging as close as she dared. They were just like her, but with ridiculous things on their bodies that seemed to serve only one purpose: to make her laugh. There was a ripping sound and the taller one's chest was revealed as the fabric came off and fluttered down to the ground like a wounded animal.

"Ahh, ripped my shirt, you aftport." Nemesis shoved his brother's chest, ripping his shirt off next. "Maybe your shorts should go next." He licked his lips playfully.

"You touch my shorts, and I will bite you." Optimus flashed pearly white, deadly teeth in a grin, making Nemesis pretend to shudder. "Exactly. Be afraid."

Nemesis' ears flattened against his head and he lashed his tail. At first, the tail had been weird and Nemesis refused to be anything tailed, but he got used to it. It was actually pretty cool. "You're not the only scary one in this forest."

Optimus opened his mouth to say something, but an arrow buried itself into the ground between them. Both brothers stared at it for a long time before they looked up at the young female.

"Welcome to Pandora, Sky People."

Nemesis leaned closer to his brother, biting his ear. Optimus hissed, but listened to what his brother had to say. "I'm guessing this happened before."

"Let us not make the same mistakes those before us made."

They looked into each other's eyes and nodded once.

"Agreed," the muttered and they walked closer to the female. Optimus addressed her. "Ah, who are you, child?"

"Ka'tai, daughter of Jake and Neytiri."

Optimus hesitated. "I am Optimus Prime, and this is my brother, Nemesis."

"Father will be most interested in seeing you. He thought we would get no human visitors."

"Well, he's right, Katie. We ain't humans."

The young girl snarled. "Not Kay- _tee_. Kah- _tie_."

Optimus elbowed his brother, hard, between the ribs. The larger male yelped. "Apologize."

"Sorry, Ka'tai," Nemesis murmured. He climbed up to her limb on the tree, watching her. "So, how do you know English?"

"Father taught me. He taught everyone. Come. He desires to meet you."

Nemesis landed beside his brother, and they watched her run through the trees. "What have we gotten ourselves into, Optimus?"

"A whole new world," Optimus said and he grinned at his brother before following Ka'tai. Nemesis ran after him.

 **So I watched Avatar last night and I'm imagining Optimus and Nemesis going through this and all the funnies of what would happen. At one point in the story, I want the chief to be greeting them in their native language and Optimus will turn to Nemesis and say "What did he just call me?" and Nemesis to reply "I think he called you fat" XD If me and my brother get in some pretty interesting arguements during PE, imagine how split-sparks will respond! XD Don't hate me. I wanted to take this out for a spin. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

The tree was grand, and though it was rather new compared to the rest of the forest, it towered above it and gave the _Na'vi_ hope. Na'vi were Ka'tai's people, and what Optimus and Nemesis were masquerading as. They resembled cats, and had clans spread out on the little world. Optimus adored them.

Their babies and children ran around, playing and jumping at each other, but being safe and careful, even in the tops of the tree. One child scampered between Nemesis' legs and he jumped into Optimus' arms in shock, staring at his brother with his wide eyes before the clan leaders walked to them.

They chattered off in their native tongue, frowning at them when they didn't respond other than to stare at them uncomfortably.

"What did he just say?" Optimus looked at him.

"I think he called you fat, but that's okay. I think you need to exercise more anyway."

"Welcome," the male said, in English this time. Ka'tai was clinging to him, so Optimus assumed it was this Jake she had spoken of.

Optimus set Nemesis down. "Greetings," he said softly. He looked around the tree. "It is beautiful here. Are you Jake?"

"I am. You know English."

"And I am afraid, we do not know your native tongue." Optimus closed his eyes and rubbed his head in an embarrassed way. "So forgive us."

"Forgiven." He chuckled and extended his hand. Optimus took it and shook it firmly. That common gesture he knew. "Where have you come from? I did not expect to see humans using avatars again."

"Well, we are not humans. We are Cybertronians, seeking refuge and a home."

"So was I, and if I found it, you can find it." He turned to the female at his right. "Neytiri, do you have any issues with them staying here?"

She bared her teeth and held her daughter close. "They are strange, but if they want to stay, they will do the same as you: become one with us."

"Oh, sounds easy enough." Nemesis piped up, cracking his knuckles. "I bet I could beat all your little tests."

"Not tests. Challenges."

"Oh, well, same thing, yes? Like Ka'tai and Katie. Same thing."

Optimus slapped a hand over his brother's mouth before he could offend them more. "What my brother means to say, we will be honored to become one with you."

Neytiri lashed her tail once, but Jake patted her shoulder and rested his head on hers.

"Then you better get started."

 **ooo**

Ka'tai helped them dress properly. Gone were the shorts and the remains of the shirts. Beads and scraps of fabric covered what needed to be covered, and Jake made a sound of approval.

"You look like you belong here."

Optimus and Nemesis had been wrestling, which made Neytiri growl lowly, but Jake was grinning.

"You're brothers? I can tell."

Nemesis was chewing on Optimus' ear, making the Prime growl loudly.

Ka'tai broke them up and led them to the pastures below, pointing out the six-legged beasts they used as mounts. "You will have Mi'kaie and you will have Ta'lore."

Optimus mounted one of them, feeling the beast shift under him. Nemesis moved the beast so it stood beside his brother's and he mounted, looking down at the tendrils that sprouted from above the creature's eye. He took it, then took his braid. He watched the soft, fleshy tendrils hidden from sight connect and Nemesis cried out with Ta'lore reared up and made a loud sound.

Ka'tai ran up. "Ride him! Make him move forward, come on!"

Nemesis watched her, then watched Optimus while the Prime urged his mount to trot in a wide circle around the corral. Optimus stuck his tongue out at him playfully.

"Yah!" Nemesis spurred the beast...and wound up on his back. "Primus!"

Ka'tai was laughing, rolling around on the dirt as she laughed hysterically.

Optimus ran to his brother and scooped him up. "Are you hurt?"

"Emotionally, I am dying, but physically, only bruised." He looked at his brother, blinking. "Let's do it again."

 **ooo**

They continued until it was night and Nemesis was bruised. They slept in hammocks in the Hometree, above Jake and next to Ka'tai. Nemesis was cuddled into his own hammock and Optimus had his own.

Nemesis, though larger, would often crawl to Optimus for comfort. The mech was surprised that Nemesis didn't move into his hammock to cuddle.

Just as that thought was in his head, Nemesis appeared by Optimus' side and they slept together.

They woke up in their chambers, Ratchet peering down at them.

"Amazing," they whispered at once. "Ratchet, you can hardly believe what happened!"

"Are the avatars safe?"

Optimus nodded. "And you will not believe where..."


	3. Chapter 3

The brothers had to keep up with the Na'vis' schedules. They woke up at dawn, and so Optimus and Nemesis had to be in their chambers moments before the sun rose. They hunted, trained, and cared for young during the day, keeping the clan healthy and safe.

Optimus had nanny duty. Nemesis got to hunt with the other young males. Both were not happy.

"Easy now," Optimus said as he watched the children climb the tree branches and swing. One of the younger ones fell and Optimus barely caught him. "You will be the hunter everyone knows will get hurt from what he does, but does not!" He shook the kit mockingly, setting it back onto the tree. "Now be careful! Your mother wants you safe when she comes back from gathering."

Ka'tai was watching him. "You're not too bad with them."

"They are no different than sparklings." Optimus turned to see her, his eyes wide and sincere. "I appreciate what your clan is doing. I know that you do not trust easily, yet here I am, alone with your future generation."

"It was Father's idea." She huffed, looking up at the kits as they played. "Mother would have put you on fishing duty."

Optimus lifted a mock accusing finger. "Your fish are bigger than you. Is she trying to get us killed?"

"She does not trust easily. Father does." She sat down and huffed again, her tail flicking. "He wants me to teach you our tongue."

He sat across from her, letting the children play on his shoulders and in his lap while he struggled to speak their language.

"No!" She hit his hands, growling softly. "You said it wrong."

"How do you say it?"

She muttered something softly in her language and he perked up.

"Ooh, I like that one. What does that one mean?"

"Moron." She giggled.

He stared at her for a couple seconds. "Aye."

 **ooo**

Nemesis came back dirty and bruised. He was mostly purple now, but he was grinning. He held up a little game animal that was barely two feet long. "Look what I caught."

Optimus looked up from feeding a two-week old child. He frowned, looking past him to see the giant catch the other hunters brought in. "Congratulations. We are all going to starve if you were the only hunter."

Nemesis threw the dead animal at Optimus, who caught it. "You're just jealous!"

"I learned to words in the native language, and they apparently discribe me perfectly." After that, he said the two words, and they were perfect.

"What does that mean?"

"Stupid moron."

Nemesis laughed at his brother, holding himself. "Class didn't go well for either of us then, huh?"

"Not even a little bit, brother." Optimus stood up slowly as the gatherers came back to relieve Optimus. They gave him a handful of berries and a large fruit as a thank-you and he smiled at them. "Thank you."

He walked with his brother out of the nursery, sharing the food with him as he walked. He wanted to know about his brother's hunt, since he was next. "Fell off your mount again?"

"Repeatedly. But the guys were nice and helped me up. They told me to go hunting in the bushes and I found the two-footer. They laughed at me, but clapped by back and patted my shoulders. I think I did pretty good."

Optimus nodded slowly. "I am joining the female hunters with Ka'tai."

"Good luck. I hear she's a little demon when it comes to hunting." He patted his shoulder and pretended to bless him.

Jake walked up with Ka'tai a step behind. "What are you doing?"

"I'm blessing him so your little demon daughter won't hurt him, so says the legend. I heard he was going to hunt with you two."

"Yeah. I've got to see who's hunting material and who isn't, and based off your catch," Jake nodded to the little animal in Nemesis' hand, "I don't think you're a hunter. Maybe a flier, but we'll see." He clapped Optimus on the shoulder. "Let's see how your brother holds up."

"Aye," they both muttered, and Optimus was led away. Nemesis walked to join the other hunters in preparing the food for the children and elders, who always ate first.

Optimus climbed onto the mount with no problem. Ta'lore shifted under him, letting his usual rider adjust himself while he bonded with him.

"He likes you," Jake said softly. He patted Optimus' mount on the neck. "Never cared for me." He watched Optimus for a moment, then he led the small hunting party deeper into the woods. Jake was impressed by Optimus, but he still had a lot to learn. At least he didn't fall down, and until he wrapped Ta'lore around a tree, Ka'tai was impressed, too.

While Ta'lore scrambled to his six feet and looked down at Optimus, who was groaning and hugging the tree still, Ka'tai laughed.

" _Stupid moron_ ," she laughed in her language. Jake swatted her head playfully.

" _Let him learn._ "

Optimus looked at Ta'lore. "You okay, buddy?" He touched the beast's head and laughed softly when he danced in place, eager to keep going. "Ahh, my ankle hurts." He looked down at it. "This body is fragile."

"What is your real body like?"

"Huge, and metal, and hard to break." He mounted Ta'lore and he looked at Jake who had spoken. "Perhaps one day I will let you see it."

"Perhaps," he said. "If you survive this hunting trip. Remember, trees don't move here."

Optimus watched the two hunters run ahead of him and he laughed softly. "Next time, I will know better."

 **ooo**

Nemesis laid with his brother in their shared hammock, petting his brother's hands. "You make a better hunter than I do."

"You will learn," Optimus murmured tiredly. During the hunt, he hurt his ankle, rubbed his palms raw trying to climb a tree after Ka'tai, and he fell down a ravine. "And I will, too."

"Atleast you caught something worth catching."

He had caught a deer-thing by falling on it. It had been sunbathing at the bottom of the ravine.

"Mm. I fell on it. I would not call it catching." He closed his eyes tiredly, but did not sleep. He was enjoying his brother's fussing.

Nemesis could sense his brother's pain and discomfort, and he targetted areas that seemed to bother him, like his hands and ankle, before he laid his helm down and slept beside his brother.

When they woke in their chambers, they heard good news.

"Arcee's avatar is fully mature now, and I would like her to join you two the next time you wake."

Optimus smiled at Arcee. "You are going to love it."


End file.
